bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Taneha
| Special = | Introducing = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel and Joe L. Cramer | Writer = Margaret Armen | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Earl Bellamy | Production = 41212 | Original = February 2, 1975 | Prev = Return of the Robot Maker | Next = Look Alike | Related = }} Summary Steve is asked by a ranger friend, who has been mauled by the last remaining golden cougar, to help him save the animal from extinction. The ranchers in the area form a posse to track down the cougar which preys on their livestock and also has killed a rancher. Steve enlists the aid of a local woman, E.J. Haskell, to guide him to the cougar's lair. Upon reaching the scene, she must make the decision whether to lead Steve to its hiding place or kill the cougar herself. Deconstructed Quotes E.J.: (Steve has outrun E.J, who is traveling on horseback) It is physically impossible for you to have gotten here before me! ---- E.J.: An old trapper once claimed he saw Taneha vanish into a cliff of solid rock. ---- E.J.: Well, don't forget to bring your tranquilizer gun in case you meet Taneha coming down. Steve: I think I'll just try and sweet talk him. ---- E.J.: I owe it to my father. I'm sorry, I owe it. Steve: You don't owe anyone but yourself. Look, wiping out a species is not gonna destroy your demon. It'll destroy you. ---- E.J.: You can't go in there, you have no protection! Steve: Neither has Taneha. ---- E.J.: I hate to spoil your fun, but the Indians say that any man that can outrun a horse and overpower a beast is a demon. Steve: I know what the Indians say, trouble is I don't know why they keep on saying it. Yeah, really, it makes me mad. (E.J. starts giggling) You know, what I'd really like to know is which of them Indians is saying it. (more giggles from E.J.) ---- Trivia Story *Steve uses the familiar cover line, "I eat a lot of carrots", to explain away his ability to see in the dark. This line had previously appeared in "Eyewitness to Murder" and ''Wine, Women and War''. *Steve tells E.J. that he misses life in a small town, and seems to be in no hurry to leave. This may be what sparks his later decision to buy property in Ojai in "The Bionic Woman". *The Bionic Woman episode "Claws" features a similar plotline. Production *Lee Majors - not a stunt double - performs one of the more riskier stunts on the series when he's shown interacting with the cougar at close quarters, even getting swatted at a few times. (Not to mention posing for publicity photos, as seen above.) Gaffes Equipment visible *When E. J. Haskell drives off after first meeting Steve, the reflection of two large banks of lights can be seen on the side window of her truck. *When Steve walks down the hospital corridor towards Bob's room, shadows cast by crewmembers are visible. Miscellaneous *The name of the hospital where Bob is staying at is not the same as the name of the hospital clearly visible on Bob's bed linens. Locations *Kanab County (Kane County, Utah) Gallery Image:Th-The.Six.Million.Dollar.Man.S02E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.jpg|Episode collage 216